There You'll Be
by Tyra Granger
Summary: How does Kai feel after Tyson dies during a battle with Brooklyn? well read and find out!


A little ficcy to show what Kai is feeling about the death of Tyson shortly after G-Rev. The song isnt heavy metal like I would have normally used but I thought it was very affective.

* * *

Kai's POV

I was sitting in Tyson's room. I stared around knowing that the lively midnight blue haired blader would never be around again… when suddenly the radio started playing a certain song….

When I look back on these times

And the dreams we left behind

_We could have had something more than a relationship Tyson, we could have got engaged… when you died I had the ring in my pocket ready to ask… I was gonna ask right after that battle between you and Brooklyn … But it got thrown away… our only chance… all those dreams shattered…Brooklyn feels guilty and responsible of course… he was the one who put you in the hospital… I remember them saying "im sorry but Tyson has just died… we couldn't revive him… im so sorry…"_

I'll be glad 'coz I was blessed to get

To have you in my life

_I feel so lucky and kinda blessed to have had you… To have held you in my arms… to have had you in my life… even if it was for a short time…_

When I look back on these days

I'll look and see your face

You were right there for me

_I guess you were there for me most of the time… even though I said you were annoying and childish I never meant it… and you know it… today at the hospital when they told us… and let us see your body… I looked down at your lovely naturally pale face and whispered that I loved you… and I swear that I heard you say it back…_

In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky

In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life

_In my dreams I see you flying with grace… looking so beautiful… there always will be part of my heart just for you…a place for you until the day I die…_

I'll keep a part of you with me

And everywhere I am there you'll be

And everywhere I am there you'll be

_I will always remember you… you will always be with me wherever I go… what ever I do… however I feel… I keep a lock of your midnight hair in a locket round my neck… you remember… the one you gave me for my birthday… the one with the phoenix and the dragon… entwined… forever…_

Well you showed me how it feels

To feel the sky within my reach

_Tyson you helped me realise that I could do anything… showed me how love feels… showed me that there was more to life than sadness, pain and anger…I know what it feels like now… to feel warmth…to feel loved……_

And I always will remember all

The strength you gave to me

_You gave me all the strength I could need… in love… and in life… now I know why you were so happy…_

Your love made me make it through

I owe so much to you

You were right there for me

_Your love helped me get through those tough times… when I was taken back by BIOVOLT… when I was corrupted by Black Dranzer… when I was brainwashed…_

In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky

In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life

I'll keep a part of you with me

And everywhere I am there you'll be

And everywhere I am there you'll be

_Im so sorry that your life ended like this…. Thinking that the only important thing was to win that battle…. To beat Brooklyn…._

Coz I always saw in you

My light

My strength

_I saw some kind of inner light in you, Tyson… some kind of strength… I fed upon it…. It helped me grow to love you…_

And I wanna thank you now for all the ways

You were right there for me

(You were right there for me)

For always

_I now know that even though your dead, you will be there for me and I wont be alone in my journey of life… there wont be the risk of loosing you to anyone… or anything…._

In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky

In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life

I'll keep a part of you with me

And everywhere I am there you'll be

And everywhere I am there you'll be

There you'll be

_I will always love you dearly Tyson, no matter what happens, you will always be mine and maybe one day, when im old and I die, I will be rejoined with you, in heaven…._

**At the funeral **

"We are gathered here today to pay respects to our dearly departed lover, brother, son, grandson and dear friend…"

I listened numbly as the vicar made his speech. We all crowded round his open grave watching the coffin descend. Gramps threw in Tyson's favourite hat. I saw the sadness in his eyes, he smiled slightly and looked at me "grandparents aren't supposed to outlive their grandchildren…". Kenny tapped my arm and passed me Tyson's first ever beyblade, complete with dragoon. I knew what I had to do, so I placed it on the coffin with the ring before it was out of reach…….

When he was buried I looked at his gravestone and smiled slightly the tears flowing. Remembering the good times… I took one last look as the sun went down then I left, placing a single, solitary, blood red rose on his grave…

"I love you Tyson, for now and for always…"

**Tyson Granger**

**1990 – 2005**

**We will always remember and dearly cherish your life.**

**A lover, a brother, a son, a grandson and a loving friend to all.**

**There You'll Be**

* * *

So there it is! my oneshot!


End file.
